


To 'Kill' Two Birds Wih One Stone

by SugarSpice09



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Electrocution, Gang Rape, Hurt Jason Todd, Light Humiliation, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Rough/Painful Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSpice09/pseuds/SugarSpice09
Summary: Dick regretted ever asking his brother to help him out with tonight's bust. He shouldn't have invited Jason. Then at least this wouldn't be happening.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Other(s)
Kudos: 11





	To 'Kill' Two Birds Wih One Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Other minor tags might be added as the fics updates. Let me know if I missed anything.

If asked, Dick could honestly say that he wasn’t entirely certain how did they ended up like this. And right now, all that mattered was that they were, and that they needed to get out.

Nightwing had been working on a case, which had led him to this warehouse where some meeting was supposed to happen, and he had recruited Red Hood to help him out, which the younger vigilante had quickly agreed to after hearing that Black Mask would be there. They had managed to make it inside without obviously tipping anyone off, but something went wrong during the fight that followed and they quickly discovered that it was a trap.

Now, Dick clenched his jaw as he stared Black Mask down. Around them were thirty or more armed men, guns either trained on him or his brother. Red Hood growled from where he was held back, forced to his knees as hands pinned his arms behind him, weapons ripped away. Black Mask was pressing a knife to the vigilante’s neck, just below the helmet.

“It is either you put down your weapons and do as I say or _Red_ Hood would definitely live up to his name.”

The lenses of Red Hood’s cracked helmet met Nightwing’s eyes. ‘Don’t,’ was the silent order.

Dick chanced a glance to Black Mask before going back to his brother. Jaw set, he dropped his escrima sticks and wingdings in his hands onto the floor with a clatter; glaring a non-existent hole into Sionis’s skull.

The crime lord seemed unperturbed by it, merely waving his unoccupied hand in Nightwing’s general direction. “Someone tie his hands behind him and hold him. Keep an eye and make sure he doesn’t slip out.” He then turned down, looming over Red Hood, and began to speak to the younger vigilante in a hushed tone.

Dick strained to hear the conversation as he forced himself to allow the people to snatch his wrists and secure them tightly behind him, but all he could hear were what sounded like Black Mask’s whispered boasting and quieted snarls of retorts from Red Hood. He couldn’t even see his younger brother from where Sionis was blocking his view and it all made his heart thump in worry.

The zipties, he was relatively certain there were two or three, were pulled tight around his gloved wrists as most of the henchmen stepped back, leaving two of them to keep a bruising grip on his arms as they pushed him down to his knees. Behind him, the barrel of a gun was pressed to his skull.

This has gone past not good. This was really, _really_ bad.

Black Mask raised his voice in an order, “Someone take off the helmet.” One of the men stepped forward, seemingly ready to tug off Red Hood’s helmet, when Sionis snapped, “No, you idiot! You would not want to touch it unless if you are interested in getting fried. Get a hammer or a bat or something. Smash it. It’s already cracked so it should be simple enough for you lot.”

Dick tensed. They were planning to smash the helmet in order to take it off. While it was still on his brother’s head. The helmet was designed to absorb a lot of physical impact, but it was also really strong, steady and unyeilding. Destroying it would require a lot force and with the helmet still on the other vigilante’s head... “What do you want, Sionis?” he growled, hoping to divert some attention away from Jason.

The crimelord straightened and turned to him, knife still pressed to Red Hood’s neck. “I’m thinking myself. You both had been thorns in my side for far too long, especially Red here.” Someone came forward with a crowbar, and Dick saw Jason giving a slightest hint of a flinch before he struggled, growling. Black Mask gave a bored sigh, looking down almost disappointedly at the struggling vigillante, before gesturing to his men.

Dick didn’t get to steel himself when the barrel at the back of his head briefly moved to his leg and his calf seared in pain just after a gunshot pierced the air. He ground his teeth in a hiss as the bullet shot through and his sight went slightly fuzzy.

“Keep still or he gets something worse,” he heard Black Mask say over the muffling cloud in his ears. He quickly blinked to clear his head just as there were repeated sound of metal banging against something. The guy with the crowbar pulled back, weapon raised in an arc over his shoulder, before it swung, hitting the side of the red helmet. The force caused Jason’s head to whip back as the cracks grew larger. The crowbar raised and swung again, the sound echoing in Dick’s ears. Again. Cracks covered and spreaded across the helmet. Again. Some of the pieces were chipping off. It was a few more hits before the entire thing fell apart. Jason seemed dazed and an inch away from swaying, subtly shaking his head as if to clear it. Black Mask, who had stepped back when the crowbar guy came, strided over, pulling Red Hood’s head back by his hair as he danced a knife on the exposed throat, blade gliding across skin without breaking it.

Dick heeded to the fiery anger within him with a snarl. “Don’t. Let him be.”

Black Mask turned slightly to regard him. “I don’t think so. Hood and I have quite... a history. I get to do with him what I want.”

“Well aren’t you just sweet?” Jason cut through, a cocky grin stretching his lips, Red Hood’s trademark arrogance shielding the slight break in his voice. “Didn’t know you care about me. Had I known, I probably wouldn’t have blown up your office.”

“That,” the blade was pressured slightly, a thin line of red leaking, “wasn’t just an office you destroyed. My plans were interfered, my men were killed, my things all gone because you decided to play dress up and throw yourself where kids like you shouldn’t.”

-

“So you wanna be our chaperone?” Jason shot back as he tried to keep himself from grimacing at the growing pounding in his head. A deep twist of fear in his gut unnecesarily warned him of danger. He had a fucking knife pressed onto his throat, of course he was in danger. “Cause if that is what you’re going for, then I don’t think parents would like too it much when you threaten their kid-“ He cut off with a grounded hiss as the fingers in his hair yanked and twisted further, reeling the nausea back in with the headache. Stupid crowbar probably gave him a concussion already.

“You really piss me off, Hood. You never know when to shut up, do you?”

“Leave him alone!” Dick’s voice rang clear. “Leave him or I swear you’ll regret it.”

“Strong words for someone who couldn’t quite do anything.”

Taking the attention away from his brother, Jason rolled his eyes despite no one being able to see them. “Didn’t they teach you about making more creative one liners in villain school?” A fist slammed into his jaw and he hardly held back a groan as his head fizzled and swam.

“You know,” he hated the thoughtful tone in Black Mask’s voice, “since you are so eager to work your mouth tonight...”

Jason quickly blinked back the stars in his eyes to see the crimelord calling and gesturing to his goons. The knife was gone. The men behind him shifted to bind his hands together as he resisted the insticts to fight back. Whatever that was going to happen did not sound good. After his gloveless wrists were tightly bound with a ziptie, someone gripped his hair and pulled back.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Dick yelled. “Leave him be!”

Jason’s hole of dread widened at the panic, anger and fear in his brother’s voice. He couldn’t see much more than the ceilling and lights with his head held back, but he could hear sounds of excited murmurs among the henchmen and zippers being pulled.

“Sionis, don’t you fucking dare do this!”

“Relax, Nightwing.” Black Mask sounded almost amused. “He’s just paying for all the trouble he’s been causing me.”

The looming threat was obvious and Jason ground his teeth to keep his fear and panic to himself. His head was shoved forward into... into... What.. the fuck... He blinked. Shit. He jerked back as his mind finally caught up to the situation, baring his teeth with a growl as his heart thumped in his ears. The henchman infront of him pulled his head by the hair, back into the the exposed crotch, erection already standing hard.

“Come on, Red. You seemed so to willing to run your mouth earlier.” Black Mask snatched his jaw, the grip bruising as he tried to pull his mouth open. Red Hood held firm. “Not so chatty now, eh?”

Fuck you! he wanted to yell, but held back, not wanting to give a chance for that thing to get shoved into him. But the grip on his hair and jaw were strong and tight as they pulled. He immediately choked on the hard thing slamming into the back of his throat. With a growl, he bit hard.

There was a scream as the cock pulled out before something struck his jaw again. His mind reeled as his ears rung louder. Fingers grasped his chin forcing him to meet Black Mask’s eyes. “Do that again, and you’ll have you friend’s brains all over the floor.”

Shit. He had forgotten about Dick. “Leave him be,” he spat out.

“Oh, don’t worry. My boys won’t be touching him. At least not tonight.”

His head was turned back to get a faceful of dick.

“Come on. Open up, Hood,” the henchman above him drawled as a thumb rubbed across his lips, trying to pry them open. It wasn’t the same lackey as before.

To be frank, it wasn’t the first time he had to... blow someone off. The first time was during a harsh winter. He hadn’t eaten properly in two days and the temperature had been beyond freezing; merely living on barely spoonfuls of scraps and his own torn, thin hoodie. A fellow street kid had told him of the chance to get a little something by offering his service to certain men. He had jumped at the opportunity, thinking that it could not be too bad, which he learned that he was wrong and, after several more desperation-fuelled experiences, swore to never do it again. As luck would have it, he was cornered by a few of the older, nastier street kids just not long after who decided that he should ‘pay his taxes by doing them a favor’. And of course the favor wasn’t anything else but that. He had stayed away from those alleys ever since. But after Bruce took him in and he got over the fact that Bruce is not interested in... any of that, he had never thought he would have to do it again and he had tried to forget about it; the feeling of suffocating around someone’s thing inside his throat, the dizzying smell that always made his head spin, the wet sounds as it slipped in and out, the rough fingers tightening in his hair. He _had_ partially forgotten about it until now.

For a moment, he considered struggling and fighting. They would not bring him down this easily. But with his brother in danger, he gave in with a final snarl, letting the goon push through his parted lips while keeping himself from biting. The cock was eased in slowly at first, sliding in while slowly stretching his lips around it. It felt disgusting and he fought back the urge to spit it out. He would just have to bear with this until someone could get them out. Until Dick was away from danger.

For a moment, the cock paused its entry, staying where it was, halfway in, as it wiggled about, rolling and pressing onto his tongue. Then, it mostly pulled out and Jason braced himself for what he knew what was going to happen, untensing his throat, forcing himself to just relax. He still choked and gagged as it shoved deep into his throat. He tried to keep himself still and calm as the thing pulled out before slamming back in, pace uneven. He sent his mind elsewhere, somewhere where Dick wasn’t threatened and yelling threats angrily, and he himself didn’t have something wetly driving in and out of his throat. The manor, a sunny day and Bruce called his children for lunch. His safehouse, a book with a mug of tea and a warm blanket. His favourite library, the smell of books and feeling of pages across his fingers as he tried to look for something new to read.

His mind snapped back to the present when something shot down his gullet, warm and liquidy. Fucking disgusting. The owner of the cock groaned before pulling out and waved his dick in Jason’s face. “Lick it, bitch.”

A scowl pulled at his eyes as he glared at the man who smirked and wiped his limp dick in Jason’s hair before walking away. Worst thing was that Jason knew that this was far from over. Not unless Dick get them both out or if one of the Bats comes to save them.

A hand curled into his hair as another cock pistoned in and out of his mouth erraticaly, the thing big enough to painfully strain his jaw and have trouble sliding into his throat. The shallow pounding soon turned into forceful thrusts as Jason felt his head slammed repeatedly onto the thing as it stabbed uncomfortably, making him choke and writhe. When it finally slipped in in its entirety, it stayed. Jason panicked as he felt his lungs’ desperate need to breathe but it was impossible with the damned thing blocking his airway. He distantly heard Dick shouting somewhere as he himself cursed and struggled against his restraints and the thing screwing him. When he felt the edges of unconsciousness prickling at his mind, he could breathe. He inhaled, ignoring the horrible smell entering his nose, before the cock was slammed in again, this time not staying for long, only to jam back in imediately. He finally felt cum running down his gullet before the cock pulled out of his mouth, letting him cough and gasp. His entire head already felt sore, mixed with the concussion buzzing in his brain.

“Enjoying yourself, Red?” he distantly heard Black Mask say.

“Go to bloody hell,” he growled, glaring.

He swore Sionis would have grinned if he could as the crimelord bent to meet his masked eyes. “I don’t doubt it. But not yet. This is too much of a good show to miss.” With that, he turned and walked over to Nightwing.

Dick’s face, twisted with worry and anger, was the last thing Jason saw before another cock came into view and was shoved into his mouth.

-

Dick strained against the zipties for the hundredth time, hard enough that they would have pierced skin if he didn’t have his gloves, but they didn’t give. He had tried slicing through them with a tiny blade he had stolen from Red Hood earlier in the night, but he wasn’t subtle enough as they broke his finger and the cock getting shoved into Jason’s mouth temporarily exchanged places with one of Nightwing’s ecsrima stick, sparkling with electricity. His brother had choked on screams and the stick as he spasmed and struggled.

Dick tried to block out the horrendous sounds presently coming from the sight in front of him as his own brother was assaulted before his eyes and he couldn’t stop it. It felt like too many agonising hours had passed. He had threatened, cursed and screamed at Black Mask, who was watching the entire thing a hint of amusement. There was nothing amusing in Jason getting raped like this. Around them, the lackeys who weren’t pointing guns were happily jerking themselves off as they waited for their turn.

“Sionis, stop this,” he tried when two men decided to force their cocks into Jason’s mouth at once, making the vigilante struggle against the hand holding his head in place letting out the beginings of a pained cry. “Just leave him alone. He wasn’t the one who had been tracking your operation. I was. I just got-“

Black Mask stepped around him to meet his eyes. “Well, that is it, Nightwing. What fun would it be if you are the one going through that when you can have the front seat row to this little show? You’re so protective of him aren’t you? Like a brother. It’s cute. Although I could have sworn you bats hated him some while ago. What was it that change your minds?”

Nightwing kept up his glare, staying silent. He wouldn’t say hate. Misunderstanding, miscommunication (or lack thereof), and a bout of madness brought upon by Lazarus Pit would be more accurate.

“Besides, I wasn’t lying when I said he’s paying for what he did. Your asshole of a teammate had been a real pain in my work for too many years, more than Batman had ever been, and it is finally time I do something about it. Give him a lesson that he would remember.”

“You fucking sick bastard!” was all Dick could scream as the two men finally left Jason, who gasped and choked on his own breaths, doubling over as much as he could with the hands holding him from behind as he coughed, a thin trail of white dripped from his mouth. Dick’s breath caught when he also saw bits of red falling past abused lips. Blood. _He’s bleeding._

-

Jason fought down the urge to bite or vomit as another guy emptied himself inside his mouth, some of it dribbling out and stinging what felt like a split lip. He hated the taste coating his tongue. The cock pulled out and a hand quickly clamped his mouth and nose shut.

“C’mon. Swallow it for me,” the man spoke, his voice mockingly sweet. “Like a good little slutty whore you are.”

Jason gave a murderous glare but reluctantly complied as his already oxygen deprived lungs struggled for air. He was unable to supress the shudder as he was allowed to breathe again, coughing and spluttering. His eyes darted down, unwilling to meet his brother’s gaze, no doubt concerned and probably feeling guilty. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

His knees throbbed and shook despite the padding over the joints and his wrists felt beyond raw from his instinctive struggling and twisting. His neck and jaw ached and his lips felt as if they were torn to shreds and haphazardly held together by a thread. The back of his throat hurt from where they tased him and sent up a fiery flare everytime he swallowed, growing worse when something large was scraped against it. There was also a consistent metalic tang in his mouth mixed with the horrible taste of semen. Hell, he could feel the thing clumping in his hair from where the assholes had wiped themselves off. He felt far too disgusting.

His short moment of recuperation was over as something brushed against his lips again. Screwing his eyes shut tighter, he opened his mouth, allowing it to slip in, stamping down the urge to resist; pride and ego be damned. Not when Dick’s life was on the line. The cock slid in at a slow pace before stopping to rest the head on his tongue.

“Suck it,” the owner of the dick spoke.

Jason nearly recoiled in horror. They wanted him to... _suck_ the thing?! His eyes snapped open with a glare as lips curled back in a snarl, probably didn’t look as threatening as it should with someone’s dick in his mouth.

The asshole didn’t seemed fazed, rolling his hips but not moving deeper. “Come on, slut. Haven’t got all day.”

As much as he hated to do it, Jason hesitantly did, wrapping his lips around the cock and sucking lightly.

There was an exagerrated groan before, “That is a good little whore. Give a lick while you’re at it.”

He cringed, moving his numb tongue to flick across the head of the cock. The pressure on the back of his head was enough of a cue for him to shift his head and bring more of it into his mouth. His mind was screaming at him to stop, to fight, but he closed his eyes against it all. This was for Dick, he tried to tell himself. This was to make sure Dick wouldn’t die. Jason would suffer, sure, but it was for the best.

He hesitated when the length was nearing the back of his throat. The mere thought of swallowing it and making it scrape against the sore spot was painful.

“C’mon. A bitch like you can do better than that,” the henchman’s husky words were echoed by several jeers that made Jason wanted to shrink into himself. “Take it.” There was a short thrust of hips.

Jason wished the guy would just shove the damned cock in himself. There was a difference between getting forced to take whatever that wass getting shoved down his throat and having to deliberately do it against his will.

 _This was for Dick_ , he reminded himself again, and probably to avoid whatever other alternatives Sionis had in that mind fucked up mind of his. Screwing his eyes shut Jason forced himself down the length, taking it into his throat. He whimpered when he felt it rub against the raw wound and attempted to go down faster, wanting it to be over as soon as possible. It was hard and he paused halfway when the agony of the scraped burn started to bring fresh tears to his eyes.

He didn’t expect a sudden hand to be rubbing at his ass, making him momentarily forget about the pain. He jerked with a muffled yelp, but the hands on his arms and the thing jamming into his mouth kept him in place. The hand didn’t leave as another joined, groping, grasping or just fucking _touching_. Jason twisted and struggled even as he held himself back from biting. He tried to pull his head away to threaten them to stop but the fingers in his hair curled tighter. He didn’t like people touching him on a normal day in a totally unconcerning way, and this was even further from that. The hands left only to circle his thighs. He cursed and trashed; pulling, twisting, jerking, bucking; only to have his legs weighed down and unable to move. And the fucking hands were _still there_ , _touching_.

Distracted by the unwelcomed groping, he didn’t realise the man in front of him fisting further through his hair and pulling back slightly before slamming him down, shoving the entire cock inside in one fluid motion. A strangled cry slipped out as the hard thing grated against the sore spot at the back of his throat, igniting the burn left behind by the volts of electricity. More tears involuntarily prickled in his eyes as the pounding didn’t let up and neither did the roaming hands. His head swam as it was thrown back and forth. He hardly realised the cock stopping and emptying before it pulled out. He kept his eyes shut as he gasped in a ragged breath, wincing at how it hitched and broke, at how much it sounded like a sob. _The touches were still there._

“Don’t.” His voice was hoarse and strained and it even hurt to talk, but he growled out out, “Fucking stop.” They were still there, crawling uninvited and unwanted. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

“Hm... you don’t like it?” Black Mask sneered and Red Hood snapped his head up. He hadn’t seen the man since the second lackey earlier. He had lost count on how many had shoved their junk into his mouth. Hell, he didn’t even know how long it had been. “So there is something that really pisses you off after all.”

His lips curled into a snarl. “Make them stop or I’ll put a fucking bullet in your head, Sionis, and all your shitty henchmen.”

“Nah. Watching you squirm is far too much fun.”

“Fuck you!” A hand suddenly pinched very high up his inner thigh and he growled over the yelp that wanted to come out.

“Who would have known that such a simple thing as touching bothers you so much.” The masked head tilted in an almost thoughtful manner before a hand darted forward to snatch his chin. “Although I must say, you do have an appeal when you look like this.”

Jason did _not_ want to even know how he looked like right now; he could feel the sticky, half-dried semen and saliva in his hair and his lips, the dried streaks of pre-cum smeared across his cheeks, the swollen bruising of his lips and he’s pretty sure there was blood too. And if he were to translate all that into image... He internally winced. Nope, not going there. He’s glad that at least his mask was still in place.

“You never striked me as pretty before, but debauched like this, I’m starting to think that maybe I’ll keep you. You know as something something more... suitable for a certain kind of stress relieving”

Horror and fury clashed into one as he growled, “You do that and dying a slow death would be the least of your worries.”

“Really? Because-”

“Black Mask, stop this, _please_!” Dick yelled. “Just leave him be. Stop doing this to him. He’s- He’s- Just stop it!”

Black Mask glanced back at Nightwing, to Red Hood, before looking at the lackey behind, an unspoken order.

Jason was shoved down hard into the floor, landing on his right shoulder with a yelp, the fall causing his concussion to reel its ugly head again. There were still hands holding his arms, pinning him down. Panic and fear grasped him as his vision blurred with the ringing in his ears. All threats forgotten, he kicked out blindly, there was a distant crunch as his boot connected with something, as he struggled, pulling and twisting at the sharp strip coiling tight around his throbbing wrists. There were yelled orders coming from the man pressing down into his back and hands were trying to pin down his legs. A hand gripped his hair, lifting his head. He choked, not getting a chance to resist as something hard slammed past his lips and teeth before his body jolted. He screamed as electricity surged through him, the hard stick grounding into the sore at the back of his throat and he barely supressed a pained sob, fresh burns laying across the old wound. The long, hard thing twisted as it was pushed, trying to get into his throat. It stopped and he felt drained, falling limp, hazily noting the stick leaving his mouth and something curling around his ankles.

When he tried moving, there was a weight holding down his legs and something holding his feet together. The hand in his hair never left as it lifted again, tilting his head down and a finger thumbed his lips apart. His weak struggles reawoken when he was slammed down onto someone’s prick, the thing banging straight past his lips and into the raw spot on his throat. A ragged pained noise involuntarily left him as the hand in his hair decided to grind the sore area against the blunt tip of the cock, mocking laughter rumbling in his ears. The roaming fingers returned at unwanted places, circling, groping, wandering. He shuddered as his eyes grew wet and foggy. He wanted this to just fucking stop already. Why hadn’t anyone come to save them?

His head was lifted again and he screwed his eyes shut, bracing for what’s to come. He held back a scream, feeling like the wound in his mouth was tore open by the cock scraping past it, bottoming out in one swift thrust. Before he was lifted slightly and slammed down. Repeatedly. It got harder and faster and the motions made his head feel dizzy.

A hand grabbed his jaw, holding his mouth open as the cock pulled out, the fingers in his hair holding him slightly off the floor. He spluttered and gasped when something shot up into his open mouth, splashing inside and dripping down his lips. He tried to wrench away to at least close his mouth, but the fingers pressed harder into the forming bruises. While most of it shot inside, some of the cum splashed across his chin and cheeks and even in his hair; he’s knew that the last was deliberate. The grip keeping his mouth open disappeared as his head was dragged down and his hair was wiped all over the cock that violated him.

When his eyes opened again, he saw but didn’t get to evade a thumb reaching for his lips, pushing hard against a bleeding split. He restrained the pained noise trying to escape his throat but it distracted him enough that he didn’t notice a set of fingers crawling closer before poking at his crotch.

“Fuck,” he gasped, suddenly hyperaware of the groping on his lower half. A hand grabbed one of his knees and pulled his thigh a bit to the side to spread his legs before _gently_ rubbing. He felt far too exposed. He tried to twist out of the many hands holding him down, even as the finger playing at his lips slipped inside, pressing down on his numb tongue, one digit turning into four. He held back the urge to bite down and instead glared up at the man.

The man only grinned wider before roughly tugging down. Jason felt like his jaw nearly broke as his mouth was pulled open and the hand in his hair tugged sightly upwards. His chin was pressed onto the floor, neck strained back. The henchman leaned over him slightly and Jason barely registered the dick before it slammed straight into his throat. He choked on a reflexive cough as he writhed against his bonds. The thing pulled out slightly before slamming in deeper. The motions repeated as he felt a touch stroking his neck, the light brushing turning strangling. He tried to pull away but everything held him too tightly. When he could finally gasp in air as the cock pulled back to rest in his mouth, he choked again as the man came. Fingers pinched his nose and he quickly, reluctantly swallowed the fluid in his mouth. His head was finally released and he turned it to the side, to relieve the strain in his neck.

But fingers quickly snatched up his hair, before “Lick the floor, slut,” was crooned in his ear.

He opened his eyes; not that anyone could see; and glared with a snarl. “Like hell I-“ Something too close to a scream left his throat when what felt like a fist slammed up into his crotch as he flinched.

“Do as he says,” another voice leered. Fingers tapped and rubbing way too high and far too close as his head was pulled to hover over a puddle of... mixed white-pink fluids. “And remember, swallow everything.”

Jason closed his eyes and hoped Dick couldn’t see this. He clamped down on everything and hesitantly stuck his tongue out, scraping it against the floor. He could taste cum, blood and even dirt. Fucking dirty floors. He hated it but forced himself to keep on doing it and kept his eyes closed, trying to not vomit at the sheer humiliation sinking into him and the thought of these shit excuses for men were getting off of it, if the sounds and jeers were anything to go by. He wanted to shrink away from it all.

He couldn’t help the the relief that shot through him when someone pulled up his head, even if it did feel wrong. He bit his tongue as someone gave a light slap on his ass, followed by another on his inner thighs. _Let them touch, don’t fight too much. You need to keep Dick safe._ He repeated the words his head. At least they were allowing his instictive struggles.

He let his mouth get forced open as fingers crawled inside, making him cringe. He didn’t expect it to suddenly shoot deeper and slam into the still raw burn. He cried out and the fingers happily ram at it again, sharp nails scraping. The entire hand practically jammed into his mouth and repeatedly swiped at the wound. Jason struggled to jerk his head back as he hissed at the building pain, trying not to cry out or bite down onto the invading digit. He twisted and bucked his legs to throw off the weight but it was trapped further as someone drew his knees together again before straddling his thighs; and he swore he could feel someone’s fucking hard on thrusting across his ass and tried to not shiver at the implication; while crawling their fingers on his hips. Another person settled their entire weight onto his back and bound arms, making it a little harder to breathe as the ziptie tying him limbs wriggled and tightened and Jason could not stop the whimper as, at the same time, the fingers in his mouth sent a particularlly harsh jab. The hand then left before it was quickly replaced with something bigger.

-

Dick closed his eyes against the revolting sight but the image was burned into his memory; the henchmen repeatedly slamming Jason’s head down onto whoever’s prick currently intruding his mouth with reckless abandon, not giving a damn that they are hurting him (correction: trying their best to hurt him); the hands rubbing and groping Jason’s ass and thighs as his brother shuddered and blindly, desperately tried to jerk away; the ziptie binding flailing wrist were drenched red and dug deeper into torn skin as someone had retightened it again several times, once pulling a small sob accompanying noise from Jason’s then empty throat. The cuffs on the brown jacket were soaked red yet Jason was still struggling. Jason was never one for physical contact, even if there were times when he seeked them, and Dick had spent enough time around him to know that his brother verhemently hated prolonged, unnecessary touches, especially from strangers. And this... this was torture. And the damned assholes were getting _pleasure_ from all this.

“Sionis, stop doing this to him,” Dick pleaded. Black Mask wouldn’t listen to him, he knew, but he need to _try_. After all, Jason only allowed it to happen because Dick was threatened. Still was, the gun digging into his head a ever heavy reminder. “This is just... sick.” Sick. Wrong. Twisted. Rotten. Disgusting. “Please just- You can’t do this. _Please_. You can do whatever you want with me. Just leave him be.”

“It is quite a depraved thing to do isn’t it?” Black Mask’s voice was just by his ear. “Do you think he can take it up the-“

Dick whipped his head to glare at the man. “Don’t you fucking dare to even think about it,” he seethed.

“A little too late for the thinking part, isn’t it?” The was a coy edge to his voice. “But actually implenting it...”

A muffled, cut off scream reached reached them as Dick quickly turned back to his brother. A goon was lifting Jason’s head as high as the legs straddling the vigilante’s back allowed before slamming hard down on the massive erection, brutally punching past bruised lips and hilting deep inside, then repeated. Jason was shaking, blindly struggling as barely restrained pained sounds escaped him at every harsh pound, no doubt abusing his throat further. _And is that blood?_ Someone was pulling the ziptie tighter, burying them into bleeding wrists, as Jason desperately clawed at empty air.

Dick felt a sob bubbling up his own throat. Why had he asked Jason to help him? He should have come alone, then at least his younger brother would not have to suffer.

A henchman ejaculated into Jason mouth before telling the young man to swallow it, to which Jason complied with visible discomfort and a muffled noise, before his head was carelessly dropped onto the ground. Dick’s heart shattered when a broken sob hitched his younger brother’s breath as a barely audible “St-Stop...” tumbled forth. “ _...stop please stop..._ ”

-

A wheezing gasp as Jason screwed his eyes shut, trying to block everything out; the sounds, the foul taste, the pungent smell, the clawing pain, the crowding bodies, the groping hands. His breath shuddered and hitched against his will. He wanted this to fucking _stop_.

There was a voice talking to him, hands curling deeper into his hair as it told him to lick something. He- he knew that he should but he’s- he was too _tired_ and _aching_ to properly move. And hurt. His head was beyond pounding and clanging and ringing. His neck protested at the slightest twitch, his wrists were locked between cold numbness and scathing agony and his mind was too scattered, thoughts, fears, pain all running wild.

He was dropped into the small puddle underneath his head, his brain and jaw twinging at the impact, ear ringing louder. He didn’t really know what was the tiny pool was made of and didn’t want to either. Probably a mix of saliva and cum and blood if the colour he managed to glance at it was anything to go by. And... and he had licked all of that earlier. Fucking fucking gross. But he didn’t move, it was not like his mouth, hair and half of his face wasn’t covered or dappled with it anyway. He felt shitty and digusting and horribly longed for a shower or to peel off his own skin and burn it.

He _tried_ to tell himself that it was fine. That at least _he_ was the one who had to suffer, not his younger brothers, not Dick or Cass. At leastit was _him_ ; the one who killed, the outcast, the one who probably deserved something horrible like this for the shit of a life he led. It was... It might be a sacrifice was willing to make.

A slap across his bruised cheek made him gasp, eyes shooting open, and a hand pulled him back. His opened mouth was quickly taken advantage of, rubbing past his sore lips and brushing against his numb tongue. His eyes watered over undried tears behind his mask as the cock ground at his sore throat but he kept his teeth away from the intruding length. He weakly tried to struggle but it only earned him an unwelcomed hand worming its way underneath him, rubbing softly against his torso before inching lower.

His heart pounded loudly and a whine tore from him as he tried to stop its travel but it went on, slowly, strocking right above his crotch. He couldn’t even tell it to stop with the massive thing gagging him. The massive moving thing. It ground and pushed, making it slowly, agonisingly rub against his abused throat. Air stopped entering his lungs as it hilted deep in.

“Give it a lick,” a voice whispered into his ear, distant yet so loud and close. A hand crawled underneath his armour, reaching for his chest.

Understanding the threat, he quickly, yet hestitantly moved his tongue within the stuffed confinements of his mouth. There wasn’t much space to move and his tongue felt heavy but he tried, flicking it as best he could. His head was getting light and his chest ached, the weight on his back not helping things.

The hand retreated before fisting his hair, the only warning, before he was yanked up, the hard erection slipping out of his mouth. He managed to half-gasp a breath before he was slammed down again. It repeated, getting rougher and faster. The pounding shook his brain, scraped his lips and clawed out his throat and he screwed his eyes shut, a desperate whine escaping when a particular thrust punched and _tore_ at the raw wound in his mouth. He tried to protest against the hand reaching into his shirt again, rubbing and pinching when it found his nipples. His breaths turned into shallow and uneven gasps as he tried to pull and twist away desperately. He didn’t want this. He just wanted it to fucking stop already. The touching. The fucking. The pain. The voices. Just _stop_.

Voices _didn’t_ stop as it yelled and whispered in his ears. The hands didn’t either, clenched around his shoulders. He couldn’t _breathe_.

“Jason, please, _please_ listen to me.”

His wrists burned with scathing claws as he tried struggling but the weight held him down and a breatheless, desperate sob gasped out of him. Stop, please. Just _please please please_ stop. It hurt too much. He hated it. He just wanted it to stop hurting so fucking much and the hands to stop touching him.

“Little Wing. You’re safe now. Please breathe with me, alright? Slowly.”

His lungs screamed as he writhed, the thing still jammed deep, buried, blocking his airway. He couldn’t breathe around it. It was too big. Too thick. Too long. Too painful. It shouldn’t be there. He shouldn’t- should- He- He _couldn’t breathe._

Something soft clasped around his hand, squeezing momentarily before lossening. He tried pulling away but it held tight. “Follow, Jay. _Breathe_.” It squeezed again, releasing after a bit. It repeated. A pattern. Slow and rhythmic. A gasp slithered through before it rushed out. “Slowly, Jason. It’s okay. Try again.”

He did. A stuttering breath. It _hurt_. There wasn’t anything in his throat. He could breathe. It hurt but he could breathe. Another shallow inhale was followed by another.

“That’s it, Little Wing. You’re doing great.” A hand touched his head and he flinched from it as his breaths hitched, the grip pulling and twisting into his hair. “Can you try opening your eyes now?”

He clenched them tighter. The most he could do for himself was to block out the sight of the torture inflicted onto him. Maybe... maybe if he couldn’t _see_ it... it wouldn’t make it less real but at least he could spare himself a bit, no matter how little.

“Please, Jay. Look at me.” There was a hand rubbing his chin. Soft. Gentle. And it didn’t feel horrible.

With a shiver, he pried his eyes open, seeing fammiliar blue orbs instead of leering faces and cocks too massive for him to rightfully swallow. His breath hitched as a hand rested against the side of his head and fingers rubbed under his eye. “D-Dick?”

A relieved smile met him. “Yeah, Little Wing. I’m here.”

A sob stole his breath again as he felt himself dragged up into a warm embrace. It was then he noticed that there no longer was anything pinning him to the floor and that the roaming, unwanted fingers were gone. His hands and legs were free and his mask was no longer covering his eyes. He shuddered and melted, tears springing forth again. Words were softly whispered into his ear, this time gentle and comforting, as a hand carded carefully through his hair instead of pulling and twisting. He borrowed deeper into the comfort as sobs racked through him, each hitch in his breath bubbling painfully against his sore, abused throat. It hurt everywhere. He could still feel the non-existent cock jackhammering into his throat and mouth and the phantom hands brushing against him, every touch burning like fire. Persistent. And he couldn’t get away even when he tried. They wouldn’t stop even when he trashed and screamed and _pleaded_ for them to just stop touching him.

Lips pressing into his hair pulled him back to the present. There were voices. Dick was talking to someone else before footsteps faded away. Only then did he suddenly processed that Dick was there with him. They both were caught. What did they do to his brother?

“You... ‘kay?” Talking was painful, but he forced the words out.

He sensed hesitance as Dick pulled back slightly, brushing his bangs. “They... They didn’t really hurt me.”

A relieved breath left him. They didn’t hurt his brother. Dick was fine. At least they didn’t hurt Dick. At least- At least, he wasn’t... raped for no reason. At least he was the only one hurt. At least... At least...

“I know this might sound stupid but... you- are you okay?”

Jason shook his head against Dick’s chest, unable to find the strength or stubborness to deny it. Every part of him leeched with throbbing agony. “Tired... It hurts... Want... want to go home...”

Another kiss was pressed into his head. “How about we head to Cave then? We can look you over and then you can sleep.”

The Cave. Bruce might be there already. And his younger siblings. He shook his head.

“Are you sure? We need to patch you up, Jay.”

His head shook again. He didn’t think he could meet anyone else right now. Not now when his head was half coated in various digusting substances, his body was still feeling things that were not there and he was an inch away from crumbling again. The thought alone was horrifying. Fuck, he probably should stay away from Dick until he rid himself of all the dried fluids all over him. He probably needed to throw out or burn his jacket and get a new one once he got home.

A hand brushed his bangs aside, _sticky with his own spit and his assilants’ release_. “Jay, can you look at me?”

He reluctantly left the darkness to look up into Dick’s eyes.

“Can you tell me why? You don’t need to if you don’t want to.”

Jason forced himself to not look away as he let out a shaky breath. “Bruce... Cass... Tim... Dami... I don’t... don’t want to...”

Dick tightened his arms. “It’ll be okay. Cass is already here, but otherwise you just need to let me and maybe Alfred look over you, okay? You can bypass everyone else. Do you think you can do that?”

Jason wanted to refuse but he nodded. He mostly just wanted to collapse somewhere and sleep and forget that this had ever happened. He knew that he would not be able to. That this would stay in his mind forever.

“That’s good. C’mon, let’s get up.” Dick moved to sling Jason’s left arm over his shoulder before slowly pulling him up.

Jason shakily followed, getting to his aching knees as his mind reeled and throbbed. His eyes caught sight of a murky red-splashed white puddle a little away from him, a pair of broken zipties laid no far from it. His stomach turned at the sight. The... The _thing_ \- the foul liquid was in his mouth. Still was. Tainting his throat. Swirling in his stomach. Hell, he licked that shit off the floor at one point. How much of the filth was he forced swallow? How much was inside him? How... What... How-

Vomit bubbled out of his mouth. Bile, ejaculate and blood poured out. It grated against his sore throat. He shuddered as a whine clawed through him before he retched again.

-

Dick managed to twist away as Jason bent, heaving onto the floor. He caught his shaking brother, who nearly collapsed, and tried to not look at the mixed substance pouring out of Jason’s mouth, while also trying to ignore the fact that some of the stuff were half dried all over his brother’s head. He softly rubbed circles on his brother’s back with his free hand as Jason continued to empty his stomach, gasping and softly whining between intervals. When it was over, his brother was limp, shuddering and coughing. Dick pulled him to his chest, brushing back white bangs, damp with sweat and sticky with... with...

“You’re alright?”

Jason took several deep breaths before nodding, a jerky movement.

Dick took it and helped him to his feet again, careful of the wound in his own leg. He was mindful not to stumble as Jason leaned most of his weight on him, despite the younger’s visible efforts not to, hazy eyes fluttering close. Black Bat ran back in just then and wordlessly slid into his place, bringing their brother outside and Dick followed behind. His leg throbbed from the fight minutes ago and the door was quite a distance. He turned back to the mess that was Black Mask and his partially half-naked goons, all unconscious and in a heap everywhere, before closing the warehouse door shut.


End file.
